parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monterey Jack
Monterey Jack is one of the main characters in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers He was initially voiced by Peter Cullen with Jim Cummings later assuming the role He played Rafiki in The Womble King, The Womble King 2: Orinoco's Pride, Stoppit and Tidyup (Timon and Pumbaa) and The Womble King 1 1/2 He is a baboon He played Governor Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn He is the governor He played Kowalski in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) He is a penguin He played Deacon Owl in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He is an owl He played King Hubert in Sleeping Pearl He is Prince Phillip's father He played The Great Prince of The Forest in Sniffles (Bambi) and Sniffles 2 (Bambi 2) He played Dizzy in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 He played Mufasa in The Rescue Rangers King He played Sam Parrish in Jumanji (CoolZClassic Animal Style) He played Fagin in Pinocchio & Company He played King Triton in The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) He played James Waltrip in Sniffles in New York He is Andrew's deceased father He played Singing Rats in Larry and Company He played Frankie in Rodent Tale He played Ape Family in Orinoco Pan He played Chuchundra in Alvin-Tikki-Tavi He played Dr. Owen in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He played Ketata in Pearlhontas He played Short Customs Dog in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 He played Gene in Wreck-It Muzzy He played one of the Warner Brothes in Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) He played Hackus in The Mices 2 He played Marsellus Wallace in Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played Maxie's Father in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) He played The Great Prince of the Forest in Sniffles (Bambi) He is Bambi's father He played Georges Hautecourt in The AristoGalaxy He is Madame's lawyer He played King Acron in Roquefort the Mouse (SatAM) He Played G Darling In Basil Pan He is Grumpy Father Voice Actors: #Peter Cullen - English #Jim Cummings - English #Yuzuru Fujimoto - Japanese #Eken Mine - Japanese #Elmar Gutmann - German #Mauro Ramos - Portuguese #Wlodzimierz Bednarski - Polish #Shimon Cohen - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers he is played by Little John. * In Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers he is played by Scat Cat. * In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers he is played by Tom. * In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers he is played by Tracey Sketchit. * In Jake 'n' Basil Rescue Rangers he is played by Bernard. * In Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers he is played by Max. Gallery: Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack in the TV Series mouse-monterey-jack-design.jpg MontereyJack1.jpg Monterey and Zipper.jpg Monty and Cheddarhead Charlie Dancing.png THEBLUESROCK GYM LEADERS hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o.png Category:Heroes Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fat Characters Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Disney and Sega